russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Shows are Making Waves in United States, South Korea and Southeast Asia
April 1, 2014 While it is widely known that The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 is in fact the ‘number 3 broadcasting network in the Philippines’, IBC International has meanwhile taken the responsibility of translating this already remarkable title to the global stage—and rightfully so! In just a short span of three years, IBC International has already successfully distributed some of the Kapinoy Network’s most-watched programs all over the world, including, most recently, the various key territories in the African and Asian region, as well as to the Philippines’ neighboring Asian countries. IBC President and CEO Boots Anson-Roa notes, “Since 2011, side-by-side with our commitment in bringing the Kapinoy Network’s top programs to every Filipino household all over the world, IBC International has also made it its mission to proudly introduce our various programs—and in turn, showcase the Filipino talent—in the international scene. So far, the positive feedback of the global market to our various offerings has confirmed that our programs are indeed world-class.” Key Asian markets have continuously clamored and demanded for more IBC shows, after widely accepting programs like Esperanza, 5 Girls and Daddy, My Family Xyriel, Safe In The Arms Of Love, Frijolito and Carita de Amgel. In addition, regional viewers from nearby Asian countries like Korea, Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, Cambodia, Brunei, Malaysia, Thailand and Vietnam, have also been in awe of the Kapinoy Network’s shows after their commissioning the feel-good titles such as Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, Janella in Wonderland, Maghihintay Sa'yo and Only Me and You, as well as Friends 4Ever. “Non-Pinoy viewers have appreciated what IBC International has to offer because time and again, we have proven that the Kapinoy Network’s programs are different, innovative, and ultimately entertaining. Further, with the international community’s wide acceptance of our programs and admiration of the talent of our Kapinoy artists, this has solidified our future plans in forging even more partnerships with more networks in other parts of the world,” shares Boots. Third giant network In history of the network, most of our netizens made excessive praises of IBC Channel 13 during the Marcos administration. Soon after the People Power, the original programming of IBC-13 gradually diminished until the blocktimer by Vintage in 1996, Viva in 2000 and AKTV in 2011, recovered the audience retention with the PBA. Recently, the return of original programming for IBC-13 now brought back into the station's local productions and original productions to complement its flagship programs like PBA and NBA. While ABS-CBN and GMA Network were at each other's throats, sequestered TV network IBC-13 slipped into the skirmish. Basketball fans who watch the PBA games which is recently for only one game each weekend, ranked into the list of top-rating weekend programs airs on Saturday 4 p.m. and Sunday 5 p.m. Its game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, hosted by award-winning TV host Drew Arellano, crawled into the list of top-rating Saturday primetime programs, since it started in 2000. The show, which airs Saturday 6 p.m., became the highest-rated show of IBC-13. Its reality show for the singing contest Born to be a Superstar, hosted by the young singing diva Anja Aguilar, gained into the list of top-rating Sunday primetime program. The show, which airs every Sunday at 8 p.m., will become the highest-rated show also on IBC-13. Since then, last March, for the consecutive primetime, IBC-13 managed to snag the No. 3 ratings slot. The musical show Dingdong n' Lani on Sunday. According to Boots Anson-Roa, IBC president and CEO, she said IBC-13 has continued to dominate the weeknight ratings as the primetime news program Express Balita is ranked as the undisputed No. 1 newscast at 6:30 p.m. timeslot whose threaten by TV Patrol and 24 Oras, while Janella Salvador's top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland which is recently started the entire fantaserye craze, now ranked as the No. 1 most-watched fantaserye, beating Dyesebel and Kambal Sirena. "We may still lag behind the two giant networks, but we are not happy because the people knowing that there are already three TV stations fighting it out in the ratings race, just before that where all the public know are the rifts between ABS-CBN and GMA," Boots said. "IBC-13 based its claims on selected and particular days and timeslots: PBA, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? and Born to be a Superstar led the weekend shows in TV ratings in March," the network said. Meanwhile, asked if the giant networks ABS-CBN and GMA are threatened by the rising ratings of IBC’s shows, Ms. Tin replied: "We always respect anyone who wants to fight in our arena." KAPINOY TELESERYES MAKE WAVES ACROSS ASIA Since 2012, staff and top honchos alike rush home to watch IBC's primetime teleseryes such as Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. This audience does not understand Tagalog, and they knew none of our stars at first but now they are self-proclaimed big fans of Filipino actors and actresses, especially Cristine Reyes, and the family teleserye 5 Girls and Daddy starring Jeffrey Hidalgo. They are so hooked they do not dare miss a single episode. And this phenomenon is happening not in the Philippines-but across Asia, especially in Malaysia, Europe, and Africa, where various IBC-13 series are being shown. Esperanza has made a name in my country,” wrote Malaysian viewer Tania in a website created by fans of IBC-13 shows. And now, primetime princess Janella Salvador and teleserye queen Cristine Reyes are also expected to be huge stars in the international scene with the airing of IBC's primetime TV series Janella in Wonderland and Maghihintay Sa'yo, respectively, on Indonesia, Taiwan and South Korea. Janella in Wonderland featuring Janella Salvador as a mermaid tale, is the country's very first fantasy series (fantaserye) of IBC whose phenomenal success has spawned various shows of the same genre while the so-called Sirena Wars has been rivaled on March 17. And of course, Maghihintay Sa'yo featuring Cristine Reyes like you’ve never seen her before, is a hottest primetime drama series (teleserye) together with the powerhouse cast. Bringing local programs overseas not only provides entertainment but also serves as a cure for the homesickness to our kababayans based abroad. The shows’ scenes bring overseas Filipinos a piece of home. Trexia, our kababayan based in Kenya, Africa, says, “ever since shows were aired here, everyone's been asking me if I'm a Filipino, like their favorite characters in series. Even in the capital city or nearby towns, people always make positive comments. It makes me feel more confident about being a Filipino!” Other soap operas that are gaining hype abroad are Anna Luna, Gaya ng Dati, Only Me and You, the fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya and the longest-running drama anthology Love Notes. This slate of exceptional series has been changing the viewing habits of international audiences for many years now.